


Bravery in Fear

by Badluck_Hunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badluck_Hunt/pseuds/Badluck_Hunt
Summary: Can someone who's never not been afraid be brave?





	Bravery in Fear

“Come with me.” Brave says, holding his hand out to Fear expectantly. They wore such a beautiful smile on their face. Fear wanted to tell them yes, to not even hesitate to do so. The word caught in their throat though. ‘For such a small word… why is it so had to say?’ Fear thinks to themselves. 

Instead, Fear backs away and shakes their head. “I can’t.” They whisper. Fear can bring themselves to look at Brave. 

“There’s no reason to be afraid.” Brave coos softly, that beautiful smile still present and as dazzling as before. Fear let out a bitter laugh.

“That’s easy for you to say.” Fear counters softy. “You have no idea what it means to be afraid. All you know is how to be brave, and unafraid of the things around you.” Their voice is shaky as they talk and they can feel tears begin to prick at their eyes. Brave is silent for a long time and when Fear looks up Brave’s smile has disappeared. Fear’s name sake spikes and all they find themselves able to do is think how much they would like to leave, to run away, and get back to where it’s safe. 

Fear bites their lips to keep the now welled up tears from falling and starts to turn away from Brave, fully intent on leaving. But when Brave reaches out to them, gently grabbing their elbow, Fear melts against the warmth of their hand and stops. “Maybe that’s true.” Brave is quiet when they speak, like they’re still trying to piece together what they want to say, and Fear finds themselves waiting patiently for them to do so. “But… maybe I don’t want to be just that anymore.” Their voice soft, but sure.

Fear whips their head around to look at Brave, some of the tears escaping their eyes. “Do you really always want to be just fear?” They ask softly, their smile back. Only this time it’s softer, gentler. 

“Fear’s what keeps you alive.” They respond automatically, tears streaking their face, posture guarded.

“But it’s also what keeps you from living.” Brave counters. Fear feels their walls begin to break. The need to run is almost irresistible and tears are spewing freely down their face. They bite back a sob ready to escape. Their face remains stony though, refusing to crack, refusing to be drawn in. 

“Please Fear… I don’t want to be alone.” Brave’s voice hits Fear like a train. The unmistakable shake to was all too familiar to Fear, but belonged nowhere near a being named Brave.

“Are you afraid?” Fear couldn’t hold back their shock if they tried. They had to have heard wrong. Had to of. 

“Just a little.” Brave says calmly. “Pretty sure that’s what this is at least.” Fear’s brain felt like it was backfiring. Everything they knew about life and beings like them was crumpling and Fear was trying their hardest to not get caught up in the landslide of their mind. 

“That can’t…”

“Please come with me.” Brave begs, pulling Fear against themselves and holding them tightly. “Please.” Fear wanted to say no, to run away like they had always done, and find a place that felt safe to them. 

But for an even smaller word, it was even harder to get out.

So they stay quiet, just trying to breathe through their panic. To calm themselves enough to speak properly again. Brave’s hands moving against Fear’s back and through their hair grounds them, and slowly breathing becomes easier again. 

“Please come with me. If I can feel what it’s like to be afraid, then maybe I can show you what it’s like to be brave. I want you to be able to feel that… I really want to see you. So please… please come with me.” How they managed to sound scared and confident at the same time would always be a mystery to Fear, but they still found themselves unable to answer Brave.

“I am me.” Fears mumbles against Brave’s shoulder.

“No… you’re not.” Brave pulls away and holds Fear by the shoulders, looking in they’re eye. “You’re the you that’s only ever known fear.”

“Then you’re the you that’s only ever been brave.” Fear retorts.

“Not true! I know fear now too. That means it’s possible to be more than what you’ve always been then, doesn’t it? I’m proof!” Their smile is so confident and so sure, that it makes Fear’s world crumble even more. Only this time, Fear doesn’t feel so much like they’re drowning, not when they can feel Brave’s hands on them. Their idea suddenly doesn’t seem so impossible anymore. “So let’s do it! Let’s go find us!” Brave’s smile at that moment could light up the world. 

‘I’ll be damned if I’m the one to ruin that.’ Fear thinks to themselves.

So Fear nods, and for something that’s not even a word, something that’s so scary, it’s so easy to do. ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote one night, and I'm kind of proud of it so I just wanted to post it *shrugs*.


End file.
